The Freon War
Freon vs United Earth 2203 - 2221 OTT Time line *2203 - The Freons, shocked by the fast and total demise of their brother race, send no help but increase defense efforts and send a delegation to the Galactic Council. *2204 - The Feron delegation, all eighty, had died remaining on the Planet of Galactic Harmony. They succumbed to a mysterious disease. The Invisibles sealed off the Feron Embassy, conducting an investigation. The Freons, closely related to the Ferons, prepare for war and seek allies. *2205 - Revealed many decades later: The Ult, once one of the fiercest and most feared species of the M-0 galaxy, wipe out six Freon worlds and decimate a Freon fleet before it reached Earth (Sol System). As weak as the Freons were, compared to most of the other space faring societies of M-0, they still were a TL 6 society with a sizable fleet, compared to the still new and small United Earth Fleet. The Freon fleet would have caused serious damage to the Sol System colonies and had the potential to wipe out Earth. *2206 - A Saresii team arriving on a Freon planet ravaged by a plague-like disease identify the source as an ancient Biological Weapon of the First Age of Knowledge. The Saresii do not suspect Earth, but their now extinct mother species, the Ferons, who were known to use Bio weapons. The Saresii completely sterilize the planet (by orbital bombardment with Saresii Nuclear Fire Bombs) and prohibit any further contact with the Freons. *2207 - No Freon war related news or historic information *2208 - The Freons manage to get the Virus infection under control at a terrible cost (20 Billion Freons succumb to the Virus and another 22 billion are "destroyed" to halt the spread of the Virus. (The truth is that the Lucifer virus was not really meant or designed to kill the Freons and TSI sent the deactivation impulse.) *2209 - The Freons convene for their annual Congress of the Ruling Party and declare to make the eradication of United Earth their only goal, and abandon anything else. The Party leaders decide on a 12 year plan. The Freon society is changed forever. *2210 to 2217 - The Freons abandoned all other endeavors and transformed into military society with one goal. They purchase over 50,000 war ships from the Karthanians and add them to theirs. The unlucky Freons lost 10,000 of their brand new war ships even before delivery. The convoy on its long way from Karthanian space to Freon space was intercepted by the Shiss. *2219 - The Freon delegate steps before the First Galactic Council and declares war against United Earth. 1 The representatives of Saran, Pan Saran and United Earth declare the creation of a new combined civilization, that will become official in 2220. *2219 - Stahl gives the green light for Operation Pearl Harbor. Ult, Saran, Pan Saran and UE forces commence a sweeping attack on Freon Fleet bases, while 50,000 new Robot Bombs rain down on every known Freon world. The Freons, although able to intercept 5000, are still overwhelmed and must watch as 55 Freon worlds become nuclear infernos. This also marks the first deployment of the ISAH developed and soon to be famous P Bomb. *Cherubim triggers the deployment of the TSI Swarm Bots, attacking 14 Freon worlds. It is more a test of a new weapon than anything else, but it again marks the birth of a terrible weapon. She also sends out the activation pulse for an altered Lucifer Virus developed with the new DNA triggers for Freon life forms. *Eighty nine Freons, part of the Freon representation on the Planet of Universal Harmony, die suddenly and violently of a strange disease. Several members of the Invisibles die shortly after, repeating what happened in 2204 to the delegation of the Ferons. (Not caused by the Lucifer Virus but by a weaponized version of an old and believed extinct Freon Fever causing bacterial infection. *2220 - While the celebrations continue all year, 2 the war against the Freons also continues. It is a hard and fast war of extermination. The Freon Empire is already decimated to a shadow of its former self. *2221 - Admiral Stahl reports on September 2nd 2221: “The Freon threat is neutralized, the War is over,” The Freon War ends with no living Freon remaining. 3 Notes on this war *Some historians argue that this was the last United Earth war with aid of future allies. Others call it the first Union war. *All in all only 133,340 casualties on the UE side (including allies) vs all of the Freon - estimated at 600 billion. *The Freons, with all their preparations, were not prepared for the relentless brutal war the Terrans fought (a style of fighting that became the doctrine and style of the Union) Footnotes 1 It is a trick of TSI, and not the actual intention of the Freon government. (see TSI -The Freon Case ) 2 2220 OTT marks the official begin of the formation of the United Stars of the Galaxy 3 A small number of Freons escape and hide within the Karthanian Space . They develop into the “Special Friends”, the ones that support the Defenders of Gore and many other such subversive groups. Category:History